Niezapominajka
by Nerejda
Summary: czyli rzecz o pamięci


**Tytuł: ****_Niezapominajka_****  
****Autor****:** Nerejda**  
****Gatunek:** dramat, obyczajowy  
**Oznaczenie wiekowe****:** G  
**Ostrzeżenia: **eksperyment literacki, f/m  
**Bohaterowie:** Frank Longbottom, Alicja Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom  
**Relacje: **AL/FL**  
****Liczba** **słów:** 966  
**Liczba** **rozdziałów:** 1; miniaturka, część serii o Longbottomach**  
****Kanon: **prawdopodobnie zachowany**  
****Beta:** Tyczka, bajarka**  
****Datowane** **na:** 17 sierpnia 2008  
**Streszczenie:** Czyli rzecz o pamięci.  
**Disclaimer:** Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.  
**A/N:** Dedykowane zapominalskim i tym, którzy mogą poszczycić się świetną pamięcią.

Częściowo kompatybilne z „Pamiętasz?".

* * *

**NIEZAPOMINAJKA**

_Nerejda_

* * *

_ Czasami świadomość jest tylko pogrążonym w bieli wspomnieniem z dawnych lat._

— Przyniosła pani wszystko, o co prosiłam? — zapytała cicho szczupła blondynka, przypatrując się uważnie siedzącej naprzeciwko kobiecie.

Gracji, z jaką skinęła dłonią, pozazdrościłaby jej niejedna wysoko urodzona dama. Kilka ostatnich dni spędziła, poszukując wszystkich tych przedmiotów, które teraz wręczyła uzdrowicielce. Nie odwróciła wzroku, mimo zbierających się w kącikach oczu gorzkich łez. Kiedyś myślała, że wypłakała je wszystkie, w końcu zrozumiała — na tym świecie nikt nie może stwierdzić, iż znacząca policzek wilgotnym śladem strużka jest tą ostatnią. Już dawno przestała się ich wstydzić, ale, mrugając zawzięcie, nie pozwoliła, by jakakolwiek łza spłynęła na policzek. Żadna z nich nie mogła jej zwrócić tego, co utraciła tak dawno temu, więc… nie były potrzebne, po prostu.

oOo

Błękit nieba zamknięty w małym pudełeczku

_ Miała niebieską sukienkę — pamiętał to doskonale. I nieważne, jak bardzo wydawałoby się to komuś dziwne, nie zapomniał też delikatnego uśmiechu, który zagościł na jej twarzy tamtego dnia w tej jednej chwili. W orzechowych oczach odbijało się morze miłości, gdy pokrywał pocałunkami aksamitną skórę. Każdej łzie nadawał symboliczne znaczenie — były niczym drogocenne perły szczęścia, niedbale rzucane im do stóp. Wystarczyło je tylko zebrać, by zachować tę chwilę na zawsze. Czas liczył się podwójnie, a może potrójnie, zresztą nieważne, dobrze, że był. _

o

Zielone pola zaklęte w maleńkiej koniczynce

_ W powietrzu unosił się zapach zbutwiałych liści, ale żadne z nich nie zwróciło na to większej uwagi. Wpatrywali się w cudowny spektakl, który rozgrywał się przed ich oczami. Łabędzie sunęły po powierzchni jeziora w niemym tańcu. W świetle księżyca ich śnieżnobiałe pióra lśniły własnym światłem. Zauroczony tym widokiem ścisnął mocniej jej dłoń i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Tylko ją mógł poprosić, żeby mu towarzyszyła, a ona bez zastanowienia się zgodziła. Milczeli zgodnie, z lekkimi uśmiechami błąkającymi się na twarzy. Czasami ciszy nie trzeba wypełniać słowami, czasami wystarczy zwykłe, niedoceniane milczenie, by pojąć, że druga osoba jest dla nas najważniejsza na świecie._

o

Czerwonozłota odznaka symbolem zaufania

_ Hogwart nocą emanował niezwykłą atmosferą magii i spokoju. Wędrując przez opustoszałe korytarze, przyglądali się śpiącym portretom na ścianach. Cicho przemykali przez kolejne piętra, zmierzając na wieżę. Dzisiejsza noc miała być niezwykła i nie mogli tego przeoczyć. Jeśli się nie pośpieszą, ominie ich wszystko, zauważył w duchu, zerkając na zegarek. Chwycił jej dłoń i przyspieszył. Alicja nie oponowała, tylko zaczęła biec tak szybko, że nie mógł dotrzymać jej kroku. Z wypiekami na policzkach, ciężko dysząc, wreszcie dotarli na miejsce._

— _Cudowne — wyszeptała cicho chwilę później, gdy jasną tarczę księżyca powoli przysłaniał cień. Spojrzał na wpatrzoną w niebo pucołowatą twarz, jej błyszczące oczu, pełne zachwytu i trudnego do opisania szczęścia i przyznał:_

— _Tak, cudowne._

— _A ja jestem ciekawa, dlaczego dwójka prefektów wałęsa się nocą po zamku? — rozległ się surowy głos ich opiekunki, która niepostrzeżenie pojawiła się na szczycie wieży. — Czekam na wyjaśnienia!_

o

Czerń nocy otulająca zniszczoną okładkę

_ Kichnęła głośno i zaklęła pod nosem, a on skrył uśmiech za książką do eliksirów. Kiedyś Alicja była taką spokojną dziewczyną, ale od kiedy nabrała pewności siebie, zmieniła się nie do poznania. Nie mógł przepuścić takiej okazji._

— _Wreszcie wychodzisz na ludzi — stwierdził z szerokim uśmiechem i zaraz musiał salwować się ucieczką, fachowo unikając lecących w jego stronę przedmiotów._

_ Kiedy wyczerpała się amunicja, zajął swoje miejsce i próbując zachować powagę, znów zaczął jej wyjaśniać, dlaczego do eliksiru wigoru nie wolno dodawać oczu salamandry. Kiedy pochyliła się nad pergaminem, zapisując jego uwagi, przypomniał sobie wczorajszą dyskusję. Niektórzy Gryfoni prychali ironicznie, słysząc o ich przyjaźni, ale puszczał te przytyki mimo uszu. Nie potrafili w niej dostrzec tego, co on. Słodyczy, z jaką zajmowała się młodszymi uczniami. Taktu, który pozwalał jej unikać niesnasek z współlokatorkami. Wdzięku i uroku osobistego, jakie zjednywały nawet niechętnych Ślizgonów. Nieśmiałości pozwalającej skrywać prawdziwe uczucia i uważnie oceniać ludzi. Tego wszystkiego, co sprawiło, że uwielbiał spędzać z nią czas._

o

Śnieżnobiała sierść jednorożca ukryta wewnątrz różdżki

_ A mama zawsze mu powtarzała, żeby uważał, ale nie, on oczywiście musiał robić wszystko po swojemu i teraz się doigrał. Uniknął czerwonego promienia, robiąc szybki unik w prawo, ale nie zdążył zrobić kolejnego przed zaklęciem spowalniającym, rzuconym przez tego piegowatego chłopaczka. To chyba syn Barty'ego, przemknęło mu przez głowę, ale zabrakło czasu na myślenie. Jego ciało zapłonęło żywym ogniem. Oczywiście Crucio tej wariatki Lestrange. Nie wydał z siebie ani jęku, nie chciał im dać tej satysfakcji. Ból mącił mu w głowie, ale wola walki była silniejsza. Musiał wytrzymać. Rozluźnił mięśnie, tak jak zalecał to Szalonooki. Nie zauważył większej różnicy, ale ufał staremu wydze. Kto jak kto, ale on miał doświadczenie, którym mógłby obdarzyć kilkoro aurorów. Nagle poczuł, że siła zaklęcia maleje, więc korzystając z okazji, rzucił się w stronę kominka. Tam, gdzie jak ostatni idiota zostawił różdżkę._

— _Frank! — Na kilka sekund wszyscy zgromadzeni zamarli. Pierwsza otrząsnęła się_ _Lestrange. Bez wahania rzuciła serię zaklęć w jego żonę, stojącą na schodach w bezruchu. Alicja nie zdążyła zrobić uniku i bezwładnie opadła na podłogę. Sytuację od razu wykorzystał jeden ze Śmierciożerców i oszołomił go. Świat pogrążył się bieli._

oOo

— Przykro mi, pani Longbottom — spokojnie powiedziała uzdrowicielka, patrząc na nią ze współczuciem. Gdy to spostrzegła, zacisnęła dłonie mocniej na uchwycie pękatej czerwonej torby. Nienawidziła cudzej litości i walczyła z nią z całą siłą, jaką posiadało już jej niemłode przecież serce. Zanim zdążyła odpowiednio zareagować, pracownica św. Mungo dodała: — Reminiscencja niestety się nie powiodła. Nie udało nam się zaobserwować żadnej reakcji, która dawałaby nadzieję na poprawę stanu zdrowia pani syna.

— Proszę znaleźć inny sposób! — rozkazała stanowczo i majestatycznym skinieniem dłoni pożegnał uzdrowicielkę. Blondynka szybko podeszła do innego pacjenta.

W pobliżu łóżka pozostała tylko nieruchoma postać starszej kobiety, która z miłością przyglądała się bladej twarzy mężczyzny. Po chwili podeszła do stolika i poprawiła kwiaty w wazonie.

— Niezapominajki, twoje ulubione — powiedziała łagodnie i musnęła wargami policzek syna. Ścisnęła jeszcze jego kościste dłonie i odeszła bez słowa. Nie była w stanie zrobić nic więcej. Kolejna nadzieja zawiodła.

_ Mamo!_

* * *

_Edytowano: 2009-06-14  
_


End file.
